


Push Play. Stop. Rewind.

by DigitalDaydreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, comforting makeout sessions, post sburb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDaydreamer/pseuds/DigitalDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider was not one for slumber. At least not anymore, thanks to good ol' SBURB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Play. Stop. Rewind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot inspired by listening to Zedd's song "Push Play". Just wanted to write my take on a Post SBRUB AU with a DaveJade twist! I feel like SBURB in general would be so damaging to everyone and I wanted to write that in Dave's point of view the best I could. Of course, with lots of spacetime fluff involved since it is the otp of my heart.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and any kudos/comments would certainly be appreciated! ^u^

SBURB put you and your loved ones through a lot of shit. A shit-ton of shit. Massive quantities of it. Sleep can suck your dick now. You would much rather be up mixing away your sweet tunes or posting sexy and ironic selfies on your blog.  Anything that kept you away from the dark world of your nightmares.  Hell, you would much rather kiss one Bro’s nastyass STD-filled smuppets right on the ass if you could avoid sleeping. You paused for a moment, an image of him with a smuppet flashing in your mind. God, you missed Bro…

 But the sad fact of life is that sleep was a need, one that not even you could not escape. The only thing that would get you to sleep anymore was your totally amazing genius jungle babe of a girlfriend and all the good moments you could remember.

_push play. stop. rewind._

Your dreams displayed the time when you all beat the game and reunited. You hugged John, Rose, and Jade. John had his idiotic look on his face but ebing he was your best bro, you loved that son of a bitch.  Rose wore her smarmy smile and you didn't mind it all on her all knowing face. You missed that. And then there was Jade. Her bright smile outshined all the others and you had to dip down for a hella rad kiss because goddamn she was alive and her face was so full of light and life compared to the dim grey of what you had seen before.  Little giggles escaped as you shared your victory kiss.

_push play. stop. rewind_

You dreamed of when you first met her, she was dressed in a long black gown that seemed to be woven out of stars. You shared a warm hug and trudged through the snow collected frogs, the little touches they shared keeping him on your toes.  The warmth from her whenever she touched you could have melted all the snow in LOFAF. Yeah, her hugs were that good.

 _push play_.

A dark shadow loomed over as you trudged through the snow, colorful frogs in hand. You could only see Jade’s smile fall as she sees Bec Noir casting his shadow over you.  You knew this routine all too well. Hell you could do this in your sleep which ironically that’s what exactly you were doing. Oops, oh well. You pull out your sword, readying yourself for the fatal fight.

 _stop_.

Shots are fired next to you and then in the next moment, they are piercing right through you. Red starts to color your shirt as you look down and fall to your knees. Jade is hovering over you, her tears dripping down her face and onto yours as your sputter blood uncontrollably. You feel panic drag you down as your heart quickens in fear. You never wanted to do this. But it had to be done. For the sake of this fucked up game. You hated it, your time-selves hated it, and all you want to do is-

 _rewindrewindrewindrewinrewin_ -

You sit up suddenly, the shakes wracking your body and hands.

“…Babe?” Jade had awoken when she felt you slip out of her arms. You fumble for the lights and turn them on. Jade let out a squeak at the sudden flood of light and sat up with you. You squint at her, ignoring the fact that you had been scared shitless by your goddamn nightmares and probably have gross man tears down your face.

Seriously, why the ever-loving fuck does this happen to you? You had this shit locked down ages ago and you still fuckin-

“Another one huh….”  Jade touches your face, stroking it soothingly and breaking out of your thoughts. “You’re okay Dave, I promise!” You only look at her, focusing on her features and her voice.  And holy fuck is she beautiful. The way her wild hair draped down her past her should and the way her eyes still glimmered like stars even when it was 3 AM.  She had no reason to be with a schmuck like you and here she was still.  You had stopped listening to her while ago after you got lost in the gorgeous maze that Jade Harley. You focus on her plump pink lips and decide that they were missing yours on top.

“Dave, I-”Her words are cut off as you kiss her, a small muffled noise of surprise coming from her as you leaned into her. She melts into it and falls back on the bed, you hands taking hers and pinning them by the wrists.  You kiss her hard and needy as you press your body against hers.

Your thumbs stroke her wrists as you kiss her deeply, your tongue meeting hers and stroking it sensually. She moans softly into your mouth driving you absolutely mad.  She tastes so fucking good and you take her breath as if it was your own. You keep on until she pulls away to breathe, her face and lips flushed from the kiss.

“S-sorry…” You stammer out like the uncool idiot you are and she graces you with her smile along with kiss on the cheek.

“It’s okay coolkid! I know that you needed that hehe!” She flashes you with her dazzling smile again and you nuzzle into her neck, breathing out a sigh of relief. She reached over to turn the lights out and holds you, her arms stroking your back. You don't care how lame or uncool of whatever fucking adjective describes how dumb you are look right now because you are being held by the best girl in the whole damn universe.

“Hey Harls?” You say after a bit of comfortable silence.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”  She smiles as she kisses your forehead.

You finally feel a sense of peace come and suddenly sleeping doesn’t seem that shitty of an idea anymore.


End file.
